Saving Lizzie
by whirlwind94
Summary: One late night in Tortuga, Capt. Jack stumbles upon an Elizabeth much different than the one he remembers. Sparrabeth! LONG AGO DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

It was another festive night in Tortuga, much dancing and drinking, fighting and flirting, singing and swearing. Captain Jack Sparrow had just charmed his way out of a fight and made a quick disappearance from one of the more rowdy taverns on the island (hence, one of his favorites) when he head a woman's voice.

It was not at all uncommon to hear women on Tortuga; there were at least two or three to every man (as was often the case, though no pair stayed together long before one or both moved on to find a new mate). The wenches could often be heard sweetly crooning, tipsily laughing, lustfully beckoning, and angrily shrieking by turns. But this voice was doing none of these.

Nor was the voice in itself particularly unusual. The voice was raised in a yelp of pain, a cry for help, there was no extraordinary quality to its tone.

What stopped Jack was that he recognized the voice, and the owner was one that he hadn't seen, nor heard from in several weeks. He wouldn't expect her to be on this raucous pirate island, but he wasn't unhappy to hear her. However, something seemed wrong…

Jack moved forward, further into the shadows of the alley. He could vaguely make out the two people, the first was a heavy man, much intoxicated, with all of his rotting teeth exposed as he roared in anger, advancing upon the other. The second figure was recoiling, clutching at their face in pain. She was clothed in a worn dress of numerous faded layers, much more revealing than any other gown Jack had seen her in. But Jack abandoned his observations as the man moved closer to her, his hand ready to strike once more.

"Please, no-" she sobbed, turning away.

"Silence yeh damned wretch!" he shouted, and she was cowering before him, backed against the stone wall. Jack silently stepped forward, unseen by either, a cold resolve glittering in his dark eyes.

As the man backhanded Elizabeth, leaving a streak of blood on her cheek, Jack drew his sword. The man brought his hand back again.

"Learn yer place, filthy whore!" he growled, but froze as he felt the cold tip of a blade at his back. Jack didn't give him time enough to speak, instead just plunging the sword deeply into the man.

"Bastard!" Jack spat, and the man dropped noiselessly. Jack stepped over the body, concerned. She twisted her face away, her eyes closed.

"Lizzie?" he asked cautiously, in a much gentler tone. She wouldn't look at him, so Jack tried pulling at one of her hands.

"Are you all right then, love? He's gone, won't hurt you no more."

She slowly turned to look at him, her great brown eyes momentarily fixed on his own. Jack smiled uncertainly, and then she too fell to the floor, her thin frame slumped over. Jack hurriedly stowed away his blade, and bent over her. He hoisted her over one shoulder as gently as he could, and exclaimed at her weight.

_She can't weigh more than ninety_, he thought, horrified. _Elizabeth, my god, what's happened to you?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat motionless in the chair, studying her in the bed. Elizabeth slumbered on, tossing about restlessly from time to time. Sometimes she moaned and grimaced, and he nearly woke her, so pained was her expression. But he stopped himself just in time, arguing that he wouldn't know what to say when she awoke. Instead, he settled back in his chair, uneasily watching her. Elizabeth occasionally cried out, and murmured his name once or twice. In an instant, he was at her side. Jack held her hand, and whispered "Hush, love. It's all right; I'm here darlin'." Her expression was momentarily calmed, but then a new nightmare would grip her, and Jack allowed her hand to slip from his as she pulled away with a distressed sigh.

Jack studied her from his perch. Her hair had fallen down from its messy bun. The wispy strands curled and fell in front of her face, not quite thick enough to obscure the ugly swollen flesh. Elizabeth's right eye was blackened and swollen; she lost a tooth from last night's backhanded blow. He knew this not from examination, but because the tooth slipped from her mouth when he carried her.

Once Jack had lifted her in his arms, he took her to the finest inn he could get (which, being in Tortuga, wasn't all that nice, but it would have to do). It was located above a pub, just a few blocks from where he found her. Jack hastily took the room, but when he set her in the bed, he couldn't help but notice the discoloration along her arms. He hesitated, then looked a bit closer to see the various bruises and scrapes marking her arms and neck. Though Jack was often forward when flirting with woman, and occasionally obscene, he'd never harm a lady. He felt ill at ease touching her while she was unconscious, so he stopped at her arms, sickened by the knowledge that more likely lay below her tattered dress.

He had half a mind to purchase some rum, just to ease his anxiety and help him relax, but he needed to be sober when she awoke. Instead, he procured a small bottle of brandy from the bar below for Elizabeth to sip from when she came to. So, he sat on the chair, speculating uneasily at the state he found her in. _Wasn't she going to marry that daft blacksmith, William?_ He wondered. _She loved Will, and he loved her…So why was she with that drunken beast?_

Jack was suddenly seized with anger towards Will Turner. _He should be protecting her! Even a blacksmith ought to know how to look after his missus. Why did he bring her to the island? I knew the idiot was aspiring to be a pirate, but couldn't he have left her safe at home?_ Then a new thought struck him. _Suppose she's not with Will anymore. Did she leave him? I doubt he could leave her; he's devoted to the lass, he was ready to die for her._

Elizabeth turned on the bed with a moan. He moved to her side, and Jack studied her face, her delicate features ravaged by the angry chafed skin. And then there were the more troubling questions, the ones he was trying to ignore. _Why do I care? She's not my responsibility. _

_You know her._

_So I've met her once or twice- nothing special._

_ But what was I to do? _

_I could've stopped him, and left. I didn't need to kill. _

_But he was hurting Elizabeth! _

_I could've…I could've taken her to somewhere safe, and left her there. Or I could've gone after I killed him. She would've been fine._

_Would she?_

But for some reason unknown to Jack, he couldn't bear the thought of her, wounded and alone, lying on the alley. He had stooped to lift her without even considering the consequences. And now, what was he to do? What would he say when she awoke? Months had passed since they last saw each other, and they lived different lives. _She's the governor's daughter_, he reminded himself grimly.

Well, it most certainly wouldn't do for her to wake and find him looming over her in such a perverse manner. With a sigh, he stepped back, and took to pacing. After six turns about the room, Jack thought he'd go mad, so he resigned himself to the chair. He stared at her for several long moments before he realized that she had opened her eyes (one them, at least; the other was swollen shut) an was sleepily staring back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you SOO much everyone who's read and reviewed my story- it's my first ever fanfic and I was ecstatic at your support. Sorry it's been a week, but I haven't had much of a chnce to get on the computer. Oh, and I know that they're rather Out Of Character, but that's just how it is. Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: very convinced i DO own it!! truly i do! really! honestly! i own it all!! still nodding her head, but her smile fades i...ido own it...i own pirates...sadly dont i? shakes her head**

Chapter. 3

Elizabeth awoke, aching and disoriented, to an unfamiliar room. She was in a bed, and there was a little table beside her. On it was a burning candle, the wax dripping onto the wood. She watched the candle for a moment, mesmerized by the dancing flame. She peered round at the faded bureau and then her gaze fell on him. Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting across the small room, watching herintently with an unreadable look of concentration on his face. So, she stared back, and after a few seconds, he gave a jolt and blinked rapidly, seeming to realize she was staring at him.

"Oh Lizzie, you're awake!" he cried, apparently overjoyed. He rose from the chair, and moved towards the bed. She fought the sick feeling in her stomach, but when he was standing at the side of the bed, unintentionally looming over her, she twisted away in terror. Jack froze, his hand still hovering in the air where he had been about to brush back a stray bit of her hair. His face hardened, and only his eyes betrayed the pain he was feeling. Jack slowly reached out towards her, but she shrank away. He spoke gently.

"I'd never hurt you, love. You know that."

Elizabeth didn't respond, and her eyes were fearful and wild.

"I can see you've been hurt. Won't you please let me see?" he pleaded softly. She nodded once, closing her eyes in defeat. Elizabeth sat up in the bed, wincing at the pain she felt all over. She felt the bed shift as he scooted beside her. She held her breath as he tentatively cupped her face, slowly turning it towards him.She instinctively flinched, then froze as his rough fingers gently traced the bruise encircling her eye.

He moved his hands to her arms, looking at old and more recent injuries. Jack took her arm almost daintily, holding her wrist, his eyes taking in the sight of green, black, and blue tinged skin. There were some small scrapes here and there, which he hadn't noticed before. She opened her eyes and watched his reaction. His face was set and very still, but his eyes betrayed him, showing the horror he felt.

He wordlessly set her arm down, and rose. Elizabeth watched as he rummaged through the battered bureau. He yanked the drawers open, and after shuffling through some rags, a few empty bottles, and a candle stub or two, Jack emerged with a small jar with a faded label. He unscrewed the cap and looked inside. He seemed satisfied, and glanced up to see her watching him.

"Healing salve!" he announced proudly, and settled beside her once more. "It'll all be healed up right and better in no time, m'love."

Elizabeth smiled weakly at his enthusiasm, then eyed the balm apprehensively. She cleared her throat and, feeling slightly foolish, asked, "Will it sting?"

He chuckled, and responded brightly. "'Course not, sweet. We'll just put some on and you'll be back to your gorgeous self."

She scowled and murmured something he couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?" he asked with a frown.

"**Not** gorgeous," she muttered.

"I beg to differ," Jack objected, taking her small wrist in his hand before she could pull it away. He carefully applied the ointment, but noticed when she shook her head. He raised an eyebrow in a question. "Dare you defy Captain Jack Sparrow?" he teased.

She only shrugged, but replied "Tell me your adventures, Captain. Distract me with your fantastic tales of freedom."

It started off a plea, but her tone was mocking by the time she finished. Jack paused, not sure whether or not he should comply to her coldly issued request. He was a bit taken aback by the severity of her tone. But, he concluded, she needed the diversion to keep her from dwelling on the situation at hand.

"Well, m'lass," he began, tenderly smoothing the balm over a small cut along her upper arm. "it may interest you to know….."

As he went on with his ridiculous tale, he was pleased to earn a smile here, or a small laugh there.

He moved so that he was seated behind her. He saw that the damage extended onto her shoulders and neck. Still talking, Jack held up her hair to tend to her neck. However, he was momentarily distracted, for as he lifted her dirty hair, he caught a trace of…something sweet. Under the stench of alcohol, sweat, and smoke, there was the pleasant scent of vanilla. He stopped moving, just inhaling the distinctly feminine fragrance, and couldn't speak for a moment.

"Jack?" she sounded mildly concerned, and then slightly irritated. "Jack."

"Um…" his gaze fell down her neck, to the exposed part of her back. A red cut stretched down, slipping beneath her dress. He fought off the desire to follow that cut with his lips, tracing its path.

_What was he thinking? An old friend of his needs his help, and he can't allow himself to be distracted by the fact that she was a woman ._He silently berated himself. _Besides, after what she suffered, it's going to take a lot for her to trust anyone again._

"Jack!" Elizabeth snapped again, turning to look at him. She looked irritated, but he noted the dark circles below her eyes, and without thinking, he reached out to touch her face.

She recoiled from his touch.

"Lizzie!" he said despairingly. "I'm not going to hurt you, love! Now, c'mere so ol' Jack can take care of your wounds."

"No! I can take care of them myself. You won't hurt me? Jack, I'm sorry, but I can't believe that." She spoke from the other side of the bed, where she sat glaring at him with anger and reproach in her eyes.

"But why would I hurt you? I'm helping you get better, aren't I?"

"I- well, yes…but then you stopped talking after you touched my hair and you wouldn't answer. You know why?" She didn't give him a chance to respond, instead madly continuing. "Because you saw how bad it was and decided that – hell, why not? Obviously she did something to deserve it! What's a few more scrapes?"

Her voice was shrill and she crossed her arms, wrapping them around her trembling body. Jack spoke calmly, trying to talk her out of her state of distress.

"If I for one instant believed those awful thoughts, if I thought that you deserved this, why haven't I hurt you? I've had all night to harm you, but I haven't, nor have I now."

She looked at him for a moment. "You…you were going to, but something stopped you. I guess because..." She stopped and then continued wonderingly. "You're a good man, Jack."

He snorted, as he had the last time she said that.

"All evidence to the contrary," he made the same reply, but added. "And darlin'? It's _Captain_ Jack. _Captain_."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled and came back to her previous position, settling herself in front of him. "Fine, Captain Sparrow. Now, entertain me with another one of your silly tales."

So Jack spun out for her another absurd story, careful not to sniff her hair. At one point he even held his breath when she leaned against him. "Steady, love" he cautioned. Elizabeth nodded and straightened her back, pulling away from him. Finally, he stopped his story, having sufficiently taken care of her neck, shoulders and arms. She turned to look at him, puzzled.

"And then what happened?" she pouted.

"I'll continue in a moment. But, Lizzie, I need to see the rest."

The playful spark in her eyes vanished, replaced by emotionless cold. "See what?"

He sighed. "What else? Those bruises and cuts that hateful beast put on you. Let me see."

"No!" She cried, pulling her knees to her chest. The skirts fell in folds around her legs, but he could see a chafed ankle and a scrape across her shin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elizabeth." He spoke sternly.

"NO, I wont let you see, and you can't make me!" She proudly tossed her head, her eyes flashing.

Jack raised an eyebrow and asked softly, "Can't I?"

She looked at him a moment, then shrieked "Capt. Sparrow! How dare you imply such a thing!"

"Oh, just get over here, Elizabeth!" he snapped, but was smiling.

She huffed. "I'll not have you looking at my legs under the pretense of examining the cuts! And I most certainly won't let you put on the salve- not on my legs!"

He frowned. "Are you done? Good. Now get over here."

She glared at him and he sighed. "What if something gets infected, or is needs to be bound? You're being ridiculous."

"No, no, no!" she yelled, knowing she was being childish and not caring.

"Elizabeth. Get over here and let me see the injuries on your bloody legs. Now." He growled, finally annoyed.

She sullenly complied, moving closer, but before she lifted her skirts, she said firmly, "Only below the knee. The rest I can treat myself."

"Fine," Jack conceded, and rolled his eyes.

He professionally and impassively applied the balm to the various slashes and bruises along her leg- only below the knee, of course. At last, he finished, and looked at her.

"Done?"

"Done." he confirmed.

"Finally! That was wholly unnecessary." She huffed, but then added. "Thank you."

"Of course, love." He winked flirtatiously. "Anytime."

"Jack!" She blushed, but playfully smacked his shoulder. "Now, out. I'll get to the rest, and be done on a moment."

" Fine," he rose from the bed. "I'll just be out in the hall."

"Thanks." She smiled, and he grinned back before disappearing out the door. She sighed and lay back against the smelly pillows.

Surprisingly, here (where, specifically,she wasn't quite sure, but in some sort of an inn) on the pirate island Tortuga, with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth felt safer than she had felt in months.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp

Chp. 4

Jack paced outside the door of the room he had just spent the night in, watching Elizabeth. Now, he waited for her to finish treating the wounds on her upper legs and torso with healing salve, since she wouldn't allow him to.

_And that's a good thing, too, _he thought_. It would have been hard not to…_

_No! How can I think such things?!_

_Well, you ARE a pirate, and a man…_

_Yeah, and she thinks I'm a good man_

_That doesn't mean you are._

_But- _He dropped his line of thinking with his pacing as Elizabeth cautiously opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced around, then visibly relaxed when she saw him. He frowned, then hesitantly asked

"Is it alright?"

"Yes, it's all fine" The tension had returned to her stance.

"Everything's…nothing needs to be…you don't need a doctor or nothin'?"

"I said, it's all fine" she snapped. He paused, but felt that he should try once more.

"Are you sur-"

"Don't, Jack! Just leave it be." Was her sharp reply. Jack eyed her apprehensively but didn't question her further. They walked down the dingy hall in silence, until a tipsy-looking woman stumbled out of a door to their right.

"And I ain't comin' back this time!" she shrieked and hurled a shoe into the room before she made her way, crookedly and rather off-balance, down the stairs at the end of the hall.

Jack and Elizabeth stopped walking to watch the small drama unfolding before them. An old grisly man came out of the room, clutching the flying shoe and rubbing his head. "Where's my Melissa?" he asked confusedly. Elizabeth stifled a laugh and pointed down the hall. "Right, then" was all he said and took after her.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, whose eyebrows were close to disappearing into his bandanna, they were raised so high. They stared at each other for a moment before Elizabeth gave an uncertain giggle, which soon developed into uncontrollable laughter, which Jack joined in on. And just like that, the tension was broken.

Jack offered her his arm as they began down the stairs, which she accepted, linking her arm through his.

"What do we do now?" she murmured, lightly resting her head on his shoulder.

_You're asking me?_

"Well…"

_I need to know what the hell's been going on with you, so_

"We should get a drink. There's some stuff we need to talk about."

"No."

_What?_ "What?"

She sighed but her voice was firm. "Specifically? No, I will not discuss everything over a drink with you, supposing that you are suggesting an alcoholic substance when you say 'drink'. However, I would be fine just to go out and talk with you."

"Oh." _What?_ "I see…um, why?"

"I don't drink."

"You what?!" He stopped on the last step, horrified, and stared at her.

"I don't drink, Jack. Not ale, nor whiskey, not scotch and-"

"Not rum." Jack whispered.

"Especially not rum." She finished with a proud toss of her hair.

"Oh, my." Was all Jack could say. She smiled slightly at his reaction, then took his hand and led him to the counter. The older woman seated at the desk wore more makeup than clothing (as did most women on Tortuga) and looked exhausted. She looked up at them.

"Fer last night?" she slurred as Elizabeth approached the counter.

"Yes, ma'am." Elizabeth said politely.

"That'd be…" she left off staring into her nearly empty bottle.Elizabeth waited for a moment, then sighed impatiently, and dropping Jack's hand, reached down the front of her dress. She pulled out two copper coins and set them on the counter. The woman's eyes slid from bottle to the coins.

"I trust that will be enough," Elizabeth said. Jack had been silent, stunned by the concept of "no rum", but noticed the two coins.

"Where did those come from?"

Elizabeth glanced at him. "Very funny, Jack."

He looked at her with wide, puzzled eyes. "Where?"

She blushed slightly and shrugged. "My bodice."

"Oh." He pondered this for a moment, following her as she led them outside.

_Did she take the money from Will? Does Will visit her regularly? Is he here with her? Doubt it…Are they even together? Or…does she steal?_

His eyes wandered to a young woman cooing from a balcony. She met his eyes and winked, crossing her legs and allowing her skirt to slip up over leg. She batted her eyelashes and he looked away, distracted by a new thought.

_Suppose Lizzie's a…prostitute! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Chp 5.

_His eyes wandered to a young woman cooing from a balcony. She met his eyes and winked, crossing her legs and allowing her skirt to slip up over leg. She batted her eyelashes and he looked away, distracted by a new thought. _

_Suppose Lizzie's a…prostitute! _

He looked at her critically. Her face had bruises, but her prettiness wasn't obscured.

_She is rather fetching, _He mused, still following her. But, who was he kidding? She was gorgeous, her loveliness and bars, and into a small tavern. It wasn't empty, but neither was it overcrowded unmarred by the cuts.

_She could make her money that way…but why would she choose that? _

Elizabeth led him past some shops. She took him to a small wooden table and they sat. He looked around suddenly.

"Where are we?"

Elizabeth smiled, mildly surprised that he wasn't familiar with all of the bars on Tortuga. She told him the name, but he still looked puzzled. She added, "But I think it recently changed owners, so it used to be called something different."

Jack nodded, he vaguely remembered this place. All that he could recall was lots of rum and two younger girls- dancers, he recalled- with heavy eye makeup to rival his own. Then again, that could have been most any bar on the island. He turned to her and challenged. "What do you plan have on having here then, if not rum, ale, whiskey, or anything of the sort?"

Just then a bartender came by and asked the same question, in so many words.

"The usual?"

"The usual, and he'll have the same." She smiled, and the bartender went behind the counter to mix the drinks.

"You have a usual here?" Jack asked incredulously. She nodded, looking amused.

"But…what is it?"

"Well, as you know, I don't drink. I haven't drank in a while, but you're hard-pressed to find a place in Tortuga that serves anything non-alcoholic."

He nodded and she continued.

"This place was a…sort of favorite of mine, I knew the owner somewhat, so I asked him to create a drink for me. Just for me! We created it together." She grinned. Jack frowned.

"I didn't know you could do that."

She blushed suddenly and looked away. "I asked nicely."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hm. What's it called?"

She looked at him again. "It's named after me. It's called the Beth."

The man brought their drinks. "Thank you." She winked him.

"Yer welcome, lass." The man gruffly responded, and left them. Jack stared at his drink and Elizabeth took hers with a laugh. "C'mon Jack. Try it!"

He watched her take a swig, so he raised his glass and took a sip. The flavor was amazing. It was heady and rich and sweet- not too sweet- and the taste rushed at him with a jolt, and there was a bite to it, a sort of tang which followed the initial flavor.

Elizabeth watched his reaction with a smirk.

"Well…?"

"God, Elizabeth." He said after he took a gulp. "What's in it? It's…extraordinary!"

She laughed. "I can't tell you. I hardly know what it's made out of, myself. He won't tell me, but isn't it something?"

Jack nodded. If she hadn't told him there wasn't any alcohol in it, he wouldn't have guessed.

"Why don't you drink?"

She paused, then said "I've seen what it does to people. It changes them horribly and they…do things that they wouldn't do otherwise. I don't like how it changes

People, makes them so you can't trust them."

Jack looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments. But then he remembered that they had come not just to drink, but to talk about some more important things. He wasn't sure how to begin.

"So…"

"So?" She raised an insolent eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, realizing that she wasn't going to make it any easier for him. So, he got to the point.

"Where's William?"

Elizabeth set down her drink and looked away. He waited for a couple of seconds.

"Lizzie?"

She sighed.

"I'm not sure, honestly. I left him in Port Royal, but who knows where he is now? He could be anywhere."

Jack frowned. "Why? I mean…what happened?" She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand. Jack watched her, then held her right hand, which had been lying beside her drink. Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out in dry, shuddering sob. Jack's forehead creased in concern.

"What, Lizzie? What's wrong?"

"It's just… the last time you saw me, I was dressed nice, I was clean, I was engaged to be married…"

Elizabeth broke off crying. Jack could only sit there, holding her hand, and watch helplessly as she sobbed. She wept for a few minutes, tears streaming down her dirty, bruised face, her nose running. At last her choked cries subsided and she wiped her face with a handkerchief she fished out from her bodice. Elizabeth blew her nose and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Sorry, Jack." She mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, love." He whispered.

"Everything just came at me at once. It was…overwhelming."

"It's alright Lizzie. Just tell me what's wrong. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, knowing that there was probably nothing he could do. Elizabeth shook her head, as he knew she would.

"No…but, it's just that…I thought he loved me, Jack. I really thought he loved me." She let out a sad, shaky laugh. "But he doesn't and didn't and he won't." She stopped to take a drink, then added. " Not that I care. I don't love him, I never did, not more then as a brother anyways. Now I don't even like him like that." Her tone was bitter.

He asked her again. "Elizabeth- what happened?"

Her brown eyes flitted to his for a moment, and she answered after another long drink from her cup.

"After you left, Will and I were to be married…but the Commodore Norrington-he was intent on pursuing you, even after he said they'd give you a day's head start. As soon as the Pearl was lost over the horizon, he was plotting on a chart how to find you, and where. Will offered to help, and I was furious, I couldn't believe that he would be willing to assist someone in your capture. But I didn't tell him how upset I really was. Instead, I voiced some protests, but we didn't truly fight over it. I was confused and shocked that he would so willingly betray you. I couldn't understand- I thought that we were only waiting for a while for everything to settle down, and then I fancied we would get our own ship and sail on together…for after all, Will's father was a pirate, and I knew he was one too, at heart. At least I thought he was."

She stopped, angrily swirling the last bit of her drink in her cup, and glaring at the rafters in the tavern. Jack waited, then prompted her. "And then?"

"And then…Will was offered a position in the Royal Navy, in helping track down pirates. He was thrilled. He spoke to me, promising that with this better job, we could finally have our wedding, and purchase a house together, and start a family. But I was puzzled. 'But what about our ship?' I asked him. 'Don't we want to be free, to have our own life together on the seas?' At first he thought I was jesting, but when he realized that I was serious, he was irritated, maybe even angry that I wasn't as overjoyed as he was. He said 'Don't you want us to be together, happy, in our own home? The ocean is too dangerous, and no place for a lady. You'd get hurt.' He laughed at me, and I was fuming."

Her voice had been rising, but now she paused and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "How dare he?! How dare he imply that I couldn't handle the seas! After all that we'd been through together, he was going to try to put me back in the helpless-little-lady role, force me back into my place as the governor's daughter, and I wouldn't stand for it. Then I confronted him about hunting pirates. 'How could you?' I asked. 'They're our friends!' Will said that he had made a mistake when he associated with pirates before, but that he would avoid all piracy now, and that he would see to it that all pirates suffered for their crimes. I was appalled. Then I cried 'But what about your father? He's a pirate!' Will looked at me coldly. 'My father chose his death in choosing piracy.' After that, I realized that I couldn't stay with him any longer. I left him to come here, and start my life over, away from the confining English society."

Elizabeth laughed humorlessly.

"I had dreamed that I would meet up with some pirates I knew here, and sail with them, or maybe even get my own ship."

Jack studied her. "But what happened?"

She looked up at him and said grimly. "It's a lot more difficult for a woman to work up the money to buy her own ship than I expected…but I'm getting by."

Jack hesitated, but he had to ask. "How?"

"There's not may ways for a girl to make money around here, Jack. I'm sure you could guess."

He nodded, and looked away, unable to face the accusation in her eyes.

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Hm?"

"A few of the girls I know told me that should I run into you, they miss you desperately and hope to see you soon."

Jack couldn't respond to her reproachful tone. She watched him coldly.

"Lizzie, I-"

"Don't apologize, Jack. We need men like you, how else would girls like me make our living?" she sneered.

Jack held his head in his hands for a few moments, then sighed.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I understand your anger and your mistrust. I feel that there's nothing I could say or do that would make you believe me, but I'm sorry, and since I no longer wish to pain you with my presence, I'll leave."

He rose from the table, but before he left, he set a few shillings on the table.

And he was gone.

Elizabeth burst into tears.


End file.
